The Mark Of Athena
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: What will happen, when a Greek Warship lands on enemy lands? When foes try to join hands?  When finally, after eight lonely months, a certain blond-haired girl meets that familiar green-eyed boy with his mop of jet-black hair?
1. Homecoming

**Author's Note - Long time, huh? Sorry! But here's an offering, as compensation. Hope you guys like it. I think I'll update unpredictability sometime soon, ****but for now, please make do with this.**

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

**"**Shi-hit" said Leo, taking in the view.

The word wasn't enough to describe what they were beholding at that moment. Jason knew that, but even then, he involuntarily let loose the word.

"Yeah, shi-hit."

Eight months. He'd remembered everything about his home, except for what it exactly looked like. Sometimes, messy images came floating into his head, a field, some big aque-_something_, and a whole lot of columned buildings, but he'd NEVER, repeat, NEVER imagined it to be this magnificent.

There were only two problems, one, the camp, his home, seemed to have gone through the attack which Jason had hoped to fight against, but wasn't able to because of a minor breakdown of the ship, _Argo II's_, mechanism. The camp was filled with craters and damaged buildings and broken statues and stuff. He felt angry thinking about the attack, and the fact that he was unable to be with his fellow legionnaires when the attack took place.

The other problem, and the _slightly_ bigger one, was that the Roman-campers were marching up, weapons -in-hand, and coming to a stand-still near the place where the ship was landing. Probably, getting ready to impale the occupants of the _Argo II_, if they tried to, how did the New Yorkers say it? _Fuck with them._

He saw all they familiar faces and felt ecstasy at the sight of Dakota, Hazel, Gwen, and... he frowned. He couldn't find _her. _ The one person he wanted to see the most. The dark haired girl who had both the characteristics a Roman-girl could possibly yearn for. Beauty and murderous tactics.

He searched and searched, but she was nowhere to be be seen.

In his eight months, ever since his memory came back, his heart had been jet-lagged, because of his longing for piper, and his lust for 'the girl'.

As his eyes swept through the roman grounds, hungrily taking in the features of the camp, he ultimately saw the _only_ thing he hated about camp. A psychotic-asshole, holding a teddy-bear and a knife.

_Octavian._

He clenched his teeth, and his expression darkened.

"Bro?" Leo asked worriedly.

Jason looked away.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You, like, zoned out and started going through a face fashion show. I don't think Zsa Zsa Gabor got married the number of times your expression changed in the last few seconds."

Jason grinned. The thing he liked most about the Greeks was their sense of humor. The Romans had a severe lack of humor. Guess California did that to you, with all the people acting nice and laidback and stuff.

He quickly shook his head. What had come of him? He almost felt like he'd been 'New Yorker-ed'.

"Dude! Seriously! You look crazy, stop doing that!" Leo said, shaking his head, like he was trying to shake off the images of Jason zoning-out.

Jason nodded.

"Anchor!" screamed Jake, the former Hephaestus-cabin head. Jason had come to like him, and all the other Hephaestus cabin members as well. They'd seemed so free and relaxed ever since the curse was taken off of their cabin. He loved their free nature.

Jason had actually started to feel like Camp Half-Blood was his second home.

_BUMP_. The ship shook, as it hit the ground. A vibration went through the whole body of the ship, and then, it finally stood still. _Anchored_, as a son of Poseidon, ... or Neptune, or... oh whatever! As a son of "The-handsome-guy-with-the-big-'all-powerful'-trident,"would say.

A horn blew and Jason finally came back to his senses. He looked at the assembled demigods, and even though they couldn't see him, and were currently trying to decide which weapon would be best to use to kill them, he smiled.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the air, and finally felt like he was home.

"Like it?"

Piper had come up beside him and was smiling at him.

"Y-Yeah." Jason stammered, as his memories of her, the _other _ girl, had started to come back, he'd started feeling a bit guilty about Piper, even though he wasn't officially involved with any of them.

"Lets go then." Said Annabeth, who, like Piper, had come up and was standing next to him, looking wistful, as if a long lost piece of her soul waited for her in that camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

She'd been looking over the railing, her eyes frantically searching for that messy mop of jet-black hair. But her search yielded her nothing. She felt desperate, but she didn't let it show. She didn't want to look like a heart-broken idiot looking around for her Prince Charming, who in all probability didn't even remember her. Her eyes stung at the thought, but she quickly shook that feeling away.

She tried to think about other things. The beautiful buildings, the gigantic aqueduct, the marvelous coliseum... but her mind still wondered back to him. She didn't want to break down. Not now, after eight months. She'd done so well, she couldn't mess up _now_!

Piper placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled, giving her consolation, just like Annabeth herself had, when Piper had come to camp the first time.

"Hey, we've landed," she said, Annabeth was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed, "Come on."

They went to Jason, and after he shared and intense moment with Piper, Annabeth broke the ice, as she said, "Lets go then."

As if on cue, a horn blew, signaling them to come down.

The campers on board had started gathering around them, and then finally, Travis said, "You know, I think I look too much like a Greek God to go down there. They'd understand when they see how awesomely handsome I look. So I guess Jason should go instead."

Everyone looked at Jason. He slowly nodded, and gave them a smile. Then he turned towards Annabeth and his expression became hard to read.

"You wanna come with me?" Jason asked, his voice a mixture of emotions.

She almost understood what he felt like, "Sure."

"Leo!" Jason called.

"Yeah! Right up!"

_BANG!_ The gangway descended. Well, actually, it simply fell, but descended seemed more regal, so to say.

"Dude!" said Jason, squishing his eyes together, and making a disgruntled expression.

"Sorry!" Leo called.

"Anyway, lets go."

Annabeth and Leo, slowly got down the gangway. They were aware of the number of eyes on them, trying to figure out their intentions, spears at the ready. If they suspected the Greeks, well, Annabeth shuddered...

Their expression seemed to have brightened after seeing Jason, but they still looked at Annabeth with obvious distaste.

"We shall have to talk to their praetors. We'll have to convince the-" his voice trailed off, and he started to stare at something.

Annabeth followed his line of sight and saw what it, or rather, she, was.

"Oh."

There, standing in front of them, was a girl in a bed-sheet with a purple mattress billowing behind her. _Weird._

But that wasn't all that caught Annabeth's eye.

The girl looked _beautiful_.

She had long dark hair, and glowing skin. Her lips were completely pink. Her eyebrows went up in majestic arcs above her eyes.

Her _eyes_.

They were what really caught Annabeth's attention. They were determined, with a glint that gave them their regal aura. Her eyes seemed like they were secretly thinking about the best way to kill the person they were looking at.

She looked at her anxiously, and when Annabeth smiled, she didn't return it.

Then she looked at Jason, and her eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Her lips almost bent into a smile, but just then her jaw dropped open, and a little bit of water crept to the sides of her eyes.

Then Annabeth realized she _had _seen this girl, she had a faint idea about what she did to this girl, but she didn't dare say it right there.

"Jason?" The girl asked, her voice on the verge of cracking.

"Reyna," Jason breathed.

_Oh great, _thought Annabeth_, the GUY gets his love as I stand by. No matter, I'll just look through every single camper at this haven of destructive youths, until I find the love of my life. And when I do, I'll punch him so hard, he'll think his ass is his mouth, that lousy pig, I wont even talk to him, I'll kick him, and drive a fork through his Wang, or ouch that'd be harsh, so I guess I'll just drive it into his ass instea-  
><em>

And then she saw him.

He was standing there looking at her, from a place a little bit behind Reyna. He was also wearing a _bed-sheet?_ and that same purple mattress. Wow. He had ripped pecs, alright. She was almost starting to get horn- _Oh shut up Annabeth, you meet this ass after eight whole months and immediately start thinking about_, her mind warmed up, _ sexxxxx..._ Oh shit, he looked hot.

He started walking up towards her, and she gulped. He looked so awesome. Had he grown muscular since she last saw him? Definitely.

His untidy mop of black hair fell over one of his eyes, which shone like emeralds, boring right into her, making her feel feeble inside.

She too started walking upto him, and suddenly became aware of the fact that Reyna and Jason had stopped their little reunion and were looking at them instead.

But that didn't bother her, she'd found the one guy she wanted to meet, the reason she'd been helplessly wandering through the US for what was the better half of the past year. She just kept walking.

_He probably doesn't even remember me, _ she thought, _I'll just be another messenger from the infamous Greek camp._

She kept walking, _ maybe he even has a new girlfriend. Having no memory, he probably didn't even have a load of baggage a__ttached to his load, and from the good looks he seems to have sprouted, I think ANY girl would have wished to have a ride on his disco stick._

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? She thought.

But then, it was just over, the moment had finally come. They were face-to-face, not even an arm's length apart.

He breathed out, and she took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of sea mint that seemed to hang around him. _Oh great, now I'm acting like one of those lousy romantic damsels in those damned romantic-flicks directors loved to make._

She actually felt ashamed of the number of those pig-shit movies she'd watched in the previous few months and the number of times she'd wished all memory of them would come out with her shit the next mornin- Okay, that was disgusting just thinking about it.

But for now, she had better things to worry about than her potty.

She thought about all those things those long-separated couples said to each other in those movies after they reunited, but all that seemed to have left her and gone away right then.

And she said something really stupid.

"Like that bed-sheet?"

For a horrible moment she thought he'd forgotten her.

Then he suddenly cocked his head sideways and gave her the best smile in the world.

"And I thought you'd never say 'Hi', Wise Girl."

Yeah, she was _definitely _going to have his wang that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liked it? Hope you did. I'll update this soon, with the next chappie!<br>**_

_**~THA musIc GuY**_

**_Review button's on the next line._  
><strong>


	2. Long Awaited Reunion

**A/N - Waddup?**

**Joybella- Thanks for the tip! I'll implement on it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You beat Polybotes?"<p>

Annabeth was awestruck. Her mouth was open, signifying her amazement. Her eyes were big underneath her arched eyebrows. Her frame radiated the pride she felt within. He'd done it, _she_ never doubted that for a second, but he had fought off a _Giant!_ That was some seriously awesome add-on he got to his demigod resumé.

They were sitting in one of the open grounds of the camp. There were about twenty other legionnaires sitting scattered throughout the field. There was also the constant sound of the voices of negotiating-teens coming from the _Principia_, which was just beside the spot where the two of them were sitting. In fact, the two of them were supposed to be inside, but Percy had excused himself, and tugged Annabeth out along with him, much _against_ her will.

Percy's left hand went up to scratch the back of his neck, "Geez Annabeth, you make it sound like a big deal. And there was absolutely no way in hell that I'd have succeeded without Old Terminus."

Annabeth let out a chuckle, "It _is_ a big deal seaweed brain, it's no joke that you beat a giant. And besides you did it-" Annabeth's eyes widened yet again,"Wait a minute... Terminator? Who's that?"

"Terminus," said Percy, chuckling,"He's the god of boundaries. Looks after the borders of the city."

He pointed casually towards the mini-city the roman campers called _New Rome_.

Annabeth had really been taken in by the magnificence of the structures inside. The houses were breathtaking, as were the temples, the senate, and the grand Pantheon. It all struck her, like ice-cream strikes foodies, and condoms sex-addicts. They went through the usual phases of admiration, analyzing, and interpretation, every building, once subject to Annabeth's eyes, went through.

"Okay," said Annabeth, breaking out of her daze,"So I'm guessing he's a really burly guy?"

Percy frowned, "Actually, he's a limbless bust."

Annabeth was taken aback, "What?"

Was he kidding with her? He'd better not have been, because it was a matter of him facing death[Which, as Percy'd told her, ironically happened to have taken place in his last quest], and Annabeth didn't take lightly to being joked with when it came to matters regarding Percy's safety.

"He's a limbless bust, who floats around camp, giving orders and trying to slap people on their backs," said Percy, the frown still on his face. He looked serious, so Annabeth forced herself to believe him. But she still thought that the existence of something like Terminus was too cartoon-ish to be true.

"Okay," Annabeth slowly took the disturbing image of Terminus in, and went on to ask the other question that was bothering her,"So you're the praetor?"

Percy grinned, "Yeah. Strange right?"

Annabeth wasn't as naive as Percy, she'd thought about the complications, and it also meant that he would have to choose between staying here and staying at Camp Half-Blood. And that made her feel weird. Like, it made her really sad, and because she didn't want to keep him from doing well, she felt really depressed. But she believed that everything happened for a reason, and that belief helped her get on with her life.

"So..." Annabeth looked down, blushing as she did so.

Percy looked confused, his left eyebrow raised, "Eh?"

Annabeth looked at him trying to give him hints. She made all sorts of hint-giving faces a person could possibly think of, and even added a few of her own beauties.

But Percy just kept looking like the thickest bastard on earth.

"Eh?" He repeated, his eyes were closed and his eyebrows scrunched together, and, even though it made him look like the cutest idiot alive, Annabeth started to get annoyed.

"How thick can a hero be?" She muttered under her breath. She was looking down and her face contorted into one of tremendous rage.

However, when she looked up, she saw Percy looking at her with puppy-dog eyes, and the cutest of smiles on his face, and all her rage went down the drain. Gosh, she'd missed him. Missed him a lot. But she wasn't one who was just going to bow down and admit that to him. Although she really wanted to do something physical to him.

But she couldn't, she was just too embarrassed.

"Eh?" Percy asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, sighing. She looked away to the right, looking at young campers practicing like they had some major battle just the next day.

She was impressed, that's true.

"So, uh, want to go back inside again? I think Reyna's going to kill me if I didn't." Percy said, looking at her. She didn't quite get it, but for a second, she thought that she'd seen the tiniest bit of understanding there.

"Sure."

At least her embarrassment would end.

* * *

><p>"So you say that you need our help with Gaia?" Reyna asked.<p>

Gosh this was all that they'd come to? They were really slow.

"Precisely," answered Jason. It was weird to see him negotiating with his former feminine counter-part. But he looked determined, like he really wanted to end the old rivalry between the two camps. He looked at her humbly, waiting for her to proceed.

"But Jason, you know what its like with the people here," said Reyna, rubbing her forehead with her index finger and her thumb, like she was trying to dismiss some disturbing thought, "They absolutely _hate_ _graecum._ Not to mention, they are extremely suspicious of them as well."

Her eyes darted towards Annabeth and the other Greek campers with obvious distaste. She suspected them, that was plain clear.

"But they shouldn't, and I'll talk to them about it," Jason said fiercely. Percy could see that he wanted to bring about strong ties of friendship between the two camps and decided to help him.

"I'll help you," he said, taking a step towards him, "You just came back from my camp, and they can suspect that my people brainwashed you or some shit. However, I just helped them win a battle, I managed to get the better of your god of boundaries, and I totally have an elbow-to-elbow bust up going on with Are- sorry, Mars, don't know how that'll help though. But anyway, they'll trust me. I know it. I can make it work, I know it."

Jason looked at him and smiled. Percy could tell that he trusted him. He'd really started to like this Jason dude, he seemed to be a cool person to hang around with.

He looked at Annabeth, she was smiling appreciatively towards him. Boy, he really hoped that he'd impressed her. He felt his physical needs kicking in.

Gosh, he'd missed her.

"So we'll do it tomorrow then." Reyna said, bringing the matter to a close for the day.

* * *

><p>The Greek Campers were given the State-Guest-House to crash. Annabeth was on her way there, her blue-prints containing the designs for a few buildings in Olympus in her hands. She wanted to do something else, she really did, and she knew what that 'something' was. But he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Scratch that, he was a blur that was seen for just a couple of seconds, before the following transpired.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Annabeth screamed, her anger getting the better of her.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her, showed her the blue prints in his hand, and ran towards the forest-y area beside the Little Tiber.

Annabeth laughed, and ran after him, her anger quickly going away.

"You're so not gonna win," she whispered, smirking at her win-to-be.

They ran into they forest, with Percy in the lead for a little while before-

"Aah!" screamed Percy, as Annabeth tackled him to the ground. She turned him over, and then victoriously sat on his chest, with her legs to both his sides.

"Oh-kay, *pant* Okay, I give up!" Percy said, his voice confused between pants and laughs.

Annabeth smiled evilly, "Say the magic word!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Percy said, trying to twist his way out of her lethal bind. He failed miserably of course, not that he was complaining though, he had the hottest girl he, and possibly everyone around him, had ever seen on top of him. And this position made him aware of the certain parts of hers that he could feel.

"Say it boy! Say it!" She was still grinning evilly, her legs making movements that made him feel a tad-bit uncomfortable. She was really making him get to that point.

"Hell no, you're just saying that because you can get no one else to bow down to you," Percy said, grinning at her mischievously.

She pouted, making the cutest of expressions, and said, "That's not true!"

She folded her arms...

...and he got the chance he needed.

He twisted her over, and pinned _her_ down for a change. Could you believe it? Annabeth Chase was pinned down by Percy Jackson. What in hell has the world come to.

She writhed underneath him, as he pressed her arms down, and held her steady with his legs. Gosh, now that he wasn't wearing it, he realized how comfortable a Toga actually was!

Annabeth moaned in agony. But Percy felt otherwise. That sound made him, er, feel stuff in his stomach.

He felt the onslaught of his Puberty finally catching up to him. His hormones made him feel weird in certain places.

"Percy!" Annabeth groaned, her eyes closed as she twisted uncontrollably.

Oh, this was too good.

"Say the magic word, Annabeth," Percy said triumphantly. He felt good giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Annabeth groaned, "Come on!"

Percy bent down to her ear, and putting on a low, sexy voice, said, "Or do you want me to sit on top of you like this for the whole night now?"

Annabeth shivered.

"Oh now, what was _that?" _He continued, in that same suave voice. She was shivering. He strangely felt good about that. It was kind of addictive to feel her move beneath him.

"Go to hell." Annabeth said, almost moaning. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her eyebrows were scrunched together. Her face gave the impression that she hated what was going on. But her body said otherwise. Her breathing was irregular and slow, making her self stick to Percy's as she respired.

"Oh, but you wouldn't want _that _ now, would you?" Percy asked naughtily. She was looking away from him, and he was glad that way. He got her flustered all right, but he wasn't any better off either; his face was tomato red, and his heart beat in a strange fashion, painfully hitting his ribs.

Annabeth gasped. He grinned.

"Ann-a-beth..." Percy stretched out her name, carrying on in that same naughty voice. He grinned and then went on to hammer in the last nail.

He kissed her neck, and nibbled at her collar-bone, making her gasp. He then went up her neck to her face, when he kissed the side of her lips.

"Percy," she gasped longingly. He finally understood that she too had missed him in the past eight months. He could really use this to his advantage. Getting her flustered was one of the highest ranked things on his 'Assholeish-things-to-do' list. He was going to have some fun.

He hesitated for a few minutes at her jaw, before finally moving to her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and felt her moan as he slid it out. He turned her around and placed her on top of him, before continuing to make out with her.

She made a yelping noise when he lightly moved his fingers over the flesh of her back. He smirked, she was really going to be mad at him for what he did next.

He turned her around once again, before suddenly...

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled, her voice still dreamy.

Percy jumped off of her, picked up her blue prints and looked at her with a mocking face, "You lose, Chase."

He closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out at her, for the second time that day. And quickly ran towards camp, a tremendously ticked off Annabeth in hot pursuit.

He thought he would actually outrun her this time.

Of course, he was wrong. She caught up to him, tackled him to the ground and beat the living daylights out of him, somewhere to the side of the small river.

Then, giving him a quick peck on the lips, she got up and smiled, "Good night Seaweed brain."

She grinned at him, as she watched him slowly get up and rub the spot on his head where she'd hit him. Then, once he was fully up, she gave _him_ a mocking smile, before sticking her tongue out at him, and saying, "The last one to get to camp's a rotten egg!"

She started to run.

"Oh, you're so on Miss Chase," he said, grinning intelligently as he sat up, and saw her wading through the river, "Don't forget that you're in my territory."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, er, sorry about the long gap, I hope I made up with this chapter. :D<strong>_

_**How was this one? Like it? Hate it? Please review.**_

_**- THA musIc GuY.**_

**_BTW, the review button's on the next line! :D -Peace-_  
><strong>


End file.
